A newer girl
by afairywithgiggles
Summary: This is different but I keep with me! Jess' younger sister moves in with Cece. Can the group accept another member or will Jess' sister Alice always be an outsider because of how differently she sees things? Rated K for now but it might change.


**I know this is not like anything done before on the fanfic for new girl but I thought it'd be fun! Let me know what you think and what you think should happen! Thank you! **

"Guys I need you all to be really nice! She has this protective side to her and treat her the wrong way and she just will never like you." Jess said as she handed out flash cards. "Now these are little introduction cards I made you all!"

"I have never seen so much glitter crammed onto a little card in my whole life." Nick sighed and threw the card on the couch.

"Wow Jess you really wrote me a good piece. _Hi, my name is Winston. I used to play basketball but_ _now I'm just trying to find the real me. I'm a little competitive but look past that and I have a feeling we'll be great friends as we are both into sports…_ Makes me sound mystifying…" Winston picked up Nick's card. "And by the looks of it I sound like the best out of all three! Are you trying to hook me up with her cause I'm flattered I just don't go for the _cutie _types."

"I am not trying to set you up with my baby sister! And if by cutie you mean like me well mister you are in for a surprize." Jess said as she messed with the buttons on her cardigan.

"Listen Jess you don't have to defend your sister okay? We won't make fun or her neediness to her face… We'll just make fun of her after like we do with you!" Schmidt said with his usual winning smile.

Jess frowned and pointed to the douche jar. How am I going to get them to see she isn't like me! Well Cece is going to be here with her any minute so I guess they'll just have to find out themselves.

Just then Cece and her sister walked in a Jess sighed at the sharp intakes of breath she heard, her sister always got this reaction when Jess introduced her to people. They were totally different, Jess was small and cute, Alice was tall and fierce but not the Nick's girlfriend lawyer fierce but a wittiness about her that always left people feeling slightly put out. Jess had tried to make Alice see how bad she made some people feel but Jess' cuteness never rubbed off. Alice really had grown into a beautiful young woman though and Jess felt proud of how grown her twenty year old sister looked, she did have some same features as Jess with the pale skin and dark brown hair but Alice was taller and instead of big blue eyes she had almond shaped green eyes, just as striking mind you but different.

"So Alice, I'm Schmidt…" Schmidt took Alice's hand and kissed it lightly and you could already see Alice's eyes lighting up.

Jess hurried the introductions and tried to put as much distance between Schmidt and Alice as possible. Her sister was even worse at choosing guys as Cece and Jess hated to see how she treated her past boyfriends, Alice has the emotional range of a freaking teaspoon when it comes to guys and she knew her sister and Schmidt would just not work out, one of them would end up broken hearted and the worst thing was that most likely it would be Schmidt.

"I take back what I said about your sister, she is not a little old cute girl I was expecting, she is sexy!" Winston whispered as he brought Alice a drink.

"Hey Jess, mom told me about your break up with that nerdy guy, that must have been tough, are you okay now?" Alice said as she raised an eyebrow. "Because if he's giving you trouble I'll go with Cece to talk to him."

"NO, no, it's all good! But thank you!" Jess blurted and smiled. Alice really did care for her, even though Jess was older Alice had always stood up for her and that made her proud once again and happy her sister had moved in with Cece to help start her modelling career.

"Well this has been good sis but I'm so tired." Alice said as she pulled Jess into a hug. "Is Schmidt single?" she whispered as she hugged Jess.

"Please do not go near him! Treat him like a man with leprosy or the bionic plague!" Jess whispered back.

"Okay, okay! See you tomorrow!" she replied before leaving.

Jess ignored all the guys were saying and went to her bedroom, it really was going to be hard to keep everyone happy but she'd just have to try because at the end of the day it felt good that she was no longer the newest girl, Alice was.


End file.
